


离开世界后的你

by mesmocorpo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:42:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesmocorpo/pseuds/mesmocorpo
Summary: 旧文存档，无CP。





	离开世界后的你

他漂浮在半空中前进，跨越群星遗留的轨迹前往终结之地。

永动机破灭的光芒已经消耗殆尽，恒星的光芒远在视线之外，于是身旁的星星们也一同沉默，目之所及是没有尽头的黑暗。

完全不知道目的地还有多远，这种枯燥乏味的前进还要花上多少时间，支撑自己的脆弱的肉体仿佛即将崩溃，却没有崩溃，拖着Zone苟延残喘在这条道路上。

四周实在太暗了，又冷。Zone已经快不记得真正的寒冷的感觉，但说不定，与他相连的机械是会感到冷的。

相当近的距离，明明没有划燃火柴，眼前却朦胧地出现什么物体的轮廓。那应该也不过是错觉，就好像人在死去之前，总是会看见怀念的事物一样，是最后的、虚假的幸福体验。

“不好意思，能请你让个路吗？”

开口了。还是开口了。没有回答也没关系，这样想着，然后开口了。

对方回答了。

“Zone？”

略带惊讶的、是Zone非常熟悉的声音。就算对方现在浑身仍然被黑暗包裹，连肩膀和手臂的位置都无法辨认，但Zone只凭借声音就能认出对方，并且意识到，对方正在向自己伸出手。

指尖摸索向前，终于触上没有温度的机械外壳。

“帕拉多克斯。”Zone呼唤他的名字。

“是我。”帕拉多克斯的声音好像在很近地方，Zone看不见他。刚刚还依稀可见的轮廓也融入了黑暗，Zone不知道帕拉多克斯是不是仍然在向自己伸出手。

“我失败了。反应过来就站在路上了。”帕拉多克斯这样说道，语气淡然。

Zone不知道所谓的路是象征性的说法，还是帕拉多克斯所看见的一切与自己不同，他看见的可能不是冰冷又漆黑的宇宙，而是同他记忆里一般，更为明亮闪耀的有着确实道路的地方。

他说他失败了。Zone想。但一定不是那样的。

“我在与游星的决斗中失败了。”Zone用一样的词语回答帕拉多克斯。就算他现在根本看不见帕拉多克斯的脸，他内心深处还是有点害怕对方会露出失望的表情，尽管他们在这里相遇就已经说明了很多，可把现实说出口的感觉是不一样的。

但帕拉多克斯并没有表现出任何的愤怒和不甘，平静的语气甚至还带上几分随意。“不一定吧。”

“不一定吗？”明明身处此境，难道不是已经结束了吗？

好像根本不在意终点的释然般的口吻。“因为去的地方不一样啊。

“啊，是啊……”但是这又能证明什么？Zone很疑惑，他想帕拉多克斯可能是知道了一些事情的。

帕拉多克斯说着Zone不懂的话。“虽然和想像的不太一样，但这样也不错。”

“那么，我好像得继续走了。”语气突然有些急迫，Zone猜测是某个他听不见的声音在催促帕拉多克斯。

虽然有点想跟帕拉多克斯再说说话，再听听他的声音，还想告诉他一些事，想问他一些事，想看看他的脸——

人类可以靠回忆活下去吗？

“好的……再见。”Zone只是这么说道。他看不见，机械的外壳也没设置触觉传感器，但他知道帕拉多克斯收回了手。

“再见。”帕拉多克斯用“我们会再次相见”的语气和他道别。

Zone独自在深不见底的黑暗中继续前进。

会遇到安提诺米吗？会遇到阿波利亚吗？Zone知道自己最好不要期望，没有期望就不会失望。但是与帕拉多克斯相遇后，这种想法就不由自主地缠绕着他。

而且，不清楚原因，可Zone心里隐隐感觉，自己无法去往那些在很久很久以前就已经死去的同伴身边。

人类可以靠回忆活下去吗？

不行的。做不到的。不论是多么珍贵的、好像宝物一般珍视着的回忆，既然已经失去了比回忆重要的、所谓的现在，就绝对无法挽回。

不过，已经没有关系了吧，因为自己已经随着破灭的未来一同死去。

已经不用再回忆了。

所以能原谅吗？

不会到死去的你们的身边去，不会和帕拉多克斯、安提诺米、阿波利亚前往共同的终点，就这样一个人沉默地结束。

能原谅吗？

他想苦笑，但是笑不出来。

你看，这不就在失望吗。

花朵开始盛放在机械的躯体上。

Zone的眼前还是一片黑暗，但他知道菊石目般的装置正在密密地开出花来。这很可怕，有被细心保养、悉心维护的械体上不会有植物的踪影。但是现在，那些花有那么多，宣告结束般淹没了整个生命维持装置。

花朵代替了机械的位置，幼小娇弱的花瓣散发金属的色泽，缓慢却坚定地蚕食着最后的保护的壳，向着Zone而去。

不会到任何地方去，而是在这里结束吗。

身边开满了花朵，Zone逐渐感到呼吸困难，于是他闭上眼睛忍耐。在花朵蔓延到他的肉体旁，在他的指甲上绽放出时，Zone却又觉得胸口十分舒适，似乎有某种东西替代了他心中最为空虚的那部分，然后用更温柔的东西把悔恨填满。

他不再去思考花的颜色，尽管他知道那颜色发生了改变。

很辛苦吧，很累吧。

这是结束了，好好休息吧。

花瓣温柔地安慰已经十分疲惫的他。他享受着这种放松的感觉，慢慢地陷入睡眠。

（“Zone！”）

好像有谁在拼命喊自己的名字。

（“Zone！”）

是错觉吧。

（“Zone！”）

一切都已经结束了。

但是——

他听见了一个以为永远不会再被呼唤的名字。

那是很久很久以前被他舍弃的名字。是他最初失去的事物之一，比起“Zone”更早就消失在新的开始前。

人类可以靠回忆活下去吗？

不……

但是……一次次想要忘记，也一次次想着不能忘记。

那是他内心深处从未失去，却从来不敢奢望的事物。

是非常非常珍贵的独属于自己的宝物。

被这样呼唤的话，不就不得不睁开眼了吗？

眼皮非常沉重，不过，为了看一看会呼唤那个名字的人，他还是让自己醒来了。

在他眼前的是他的英雄。

不动游星。

他艰难地开口。“为什么……”嘴唇似乎也化作了花朵，紧接着舌头也消失了。

“是你发出的光芒让我找到你的。”

不，想问的不是这个。但是，光芒？我所在的世界一直都是漆黑一片，此刻，难道不是你正在散发耀眼而夺目的光辉吗？所以我才可以这么清楚地看见你。

“是你的光告诉我你在这里。”游星看出了他的疑惑，固执地强调道，“它在深不见底的黑暗里给了我方向，我才能来到你身边。”

强硬地穿过阻隔在他们之间的最后的花丛，游星靠近他，握住他大半已经化为花朵的、所剩无几的手。

“我只是想带来一个机会。我想过，可能你并不想要这个机会，在这个机会之前你别无选择，那或许是最好的，因为一切都结束了，你终于可以休息了。”

游星的手让他感受到久违的人的体温，但很快，这种温暖也消失了。不是由于他剩下的手也已经消失，而是将其代替，游星的身体开始开出花朵。

“但是，如果你有一瞬间想过这不是终点的话，我就觉得，我要把这个机会带来给你。”

和感到舒适的他不同，随着花朵盛开，游星露出了明显感到疼痛的表情。但即使指节、手腕、肘部全都变成了红色的花朵，游星也没有放手。他们残缺不全的手握在一起。

“命运一定不是由某个人叙述的话语，也不是刻在石板上的字句。”

游星告诉他，这个空间、这个时间发生的一切可以不是结束。

“就像你相信我可以带领世界走向新的未来一样，我也相信你。”

花朵飞快地盛开着，右边的眼睛已经不在了。快要被红色的花朵淹没，在所余不多的时间里，游星仅剩的那只眼睛依旧是那么明亮，与同样只剩下一只眼睛的他相对。

对不起，明明你已经这么疲惫了。游星低低道歉着。但是，如果你也这么希望的话，如果你选择了的话——

“你一定能达成我没能做到的事，能守护住我没能守护住的事物。”

“请你拯救自己。”

他的眼中出现了壮丽的、照耀了世界的光芒。


End file.
